Clarity
by DakotaBeor
Summary: (AU of Series 5 Ep's 9&10) Finna sacrificed herself for the greater cause, She didnt expect Morgana to notice the trail of blood up to the roof and to where Emrys was slowly slipping away. What will Morgana do? How will Arthur react? when all becomes clear.
1. Part 1

**Clarity **

**Part 1**

"Tell me where Emrys is.." Morgana pried as her eyes narrowed in on the woman standing tall before her,

Morgana gasped as she watched the elderly woman before her thrust the gleaming blade she held into her abdomen; Her knee's quivering as she fell to the floor before the high priestess. Stepping closer in a slightly shocked way Morgana watched as Finna's eyes filled with a watery defiance. Her preys head remaining tilted up high as she slipped away before her pursuer. Kneeling down to the floor the witch glared at the elderly woman with a loathing,

"Tell me who Emrys is…"

Finna shook her head slowly as she smirked, A bright light slipping onto her face as she took a last frantic breathe before her eyes slipped closed and she fell into an oblivion. Leaning away Morgana sighed as she brought one of her hands up into her face. In all her years of fighting and killing Morgana had never seen so much passion in someone to die for another, Whoever Emrys was- He was lucky to have such loyal, brave followers. How she would have killed an army just to have someone like that there for her when she was at the bottom of the freezing pit, With only the cries and whines of Aithusa to comfort her in the darkest of times.

"Burn the body" Morgana growled as she stood upwards, Nodding one of the men wandered forwards; Grabbing the hilt of the gleaming sword and pulling it out from the victims abdomen. Spotting the blade Morgana frowned as she signalled for the soldier to stop. Freezing the man turned to the woman slowly, Holding the blade out towards her he allowed the priestess to take it slowly, Her eyes glancing across the blades surface as she noted the dull dark metal, The swords hilt a deep leather covered in engravings and an insignia of its creator.

"I recognise this blade" Morgana commented as she glared back down to Finna, "This is from the forge of Camelot, Not an expensive blade but-"

"Morgana" The leader of the bandits stated as he wandered into the room, His fists punching the rotting wood door wide as he wandered in behind the witch. The floor groaned at the man's sheer weight as he plodded forwards slowly, His face flinching as he spotted the dead woman splayed out on the floor before them.

"But this woman wouldn't have owned a sword from Camelot M'Lady" The guard who had been beside Morgana muttered causing the witch to glance across to him with a sparkle in her eye, Her dark raven hair tossed across her face as she slowly raised her hand to pull it away and reposition it to the side. Pulling off one of her dark leather gloves the woman ran her fingers over the rough callous metal, Nodding slowly.

"SHUT-UP!" The leader barked at the guard causing him to bite his lip, Slowly the much burlier man placed his hands deep within his cloak, His hand resting on the pummel of his sword as his eyes narrowed towards the guard with an unspoken threat.

"No-" Morgana cut through, Her eyes narrowing on the much larger man beside her, "He is right-This isn't her sword… Its barely used" Morgana mumbled as she glanced across to the soldier next to her, His feet locked into place as he stared at the woman in fear. "Well done-"

At that the guard visible relaxed as he smiled and nodded back, "I was only helping M'lady-"

Morgana smirked darkly as she handed the sword back to the leader behind her, "I always remember the people who helped me through these times, For when I regain the throne I will ensure I repay my debts", Slowly the witch glanced back to the guard, nodding her head as she began to bend downwards. Slowly she moved towards the body, The heat still radiating off Finna's aged skin as she laid sprawled out on the wooden floor; Giving off the pretence she was merely resting within the depths of the old tower. Placing her hand on the woman's shoulder Morgana frowned as her eyes narrowed on the wound which spanned her chest, Searching around it in more detail.

"Morgana?" The leader asked as he stepped forwards; The blade still being clutched in his hand as he turned back around and to the collection of guards in the doorway. Slowly he raised his hand as he signalled his men to split up and head back down towards the horses. Returning back to his original position the leader watched in detail as the dark haired woman placed her hand on the older woman before them, Her eyes narrowing as she moved her body to the side where a frown instantly crossed her features.

"There is no wound-" The guard beside them muttered again before he bit his lip, Turning the leader glared at the younger man opening his mouth to scold him before Morgana smirked and stood upwards; Raising her slender hand as she silenced him.

"He's right again-" Morgana muttered to herself as her eyes flickered over the bleak surroundings, The spider cobwebs hung in the corners of the room, Its ends swaying in the soft draught which rang through the room, Stirring the dust on the surfaces and leaving the air thick and heavy. "I Fear he may be smarter than you- There is no old wound…"

"But there was blood at the camp?" The Bandit leader murmured as he crossed his large arms, The leather across his chest stretching and tightening around him, "Are you implying that my man didn't hit his target?"

"I have no doubt that your man hit his target-" Morgana sneered as she turned around to the man before her, His thick leathers and large fur cloak wrapped tightly around his shoulders as he stared coldly at her. Matching his look the witch raised her chin upwards as she inhaled sharply. "Only if she didn't hit Finna- Then who did she strike?"

"Someone else?" The leader questioned as Morgana nodded slowly and laughed to herself, Turning on the ball of her heel as she stared down at the woman before her.

"Pre-haps it was her partner?" The guard beside them suggested, Obviously gaining confidence from his previous theories.

"She wasn't here alone-" Morgana uttered, Her dark eyes moving slowly around the room when a sudden thud sound emanated from above them. All eyes in the room shot to the ceiling above them and where the sound had come from, The surroundings turning silent as everyone strained to hear more.

"That sounded like a falling body-" The leader muttered as he stared at the spot from where the thudding had originated from, Smirking darkly the witch allowed her eyes to drop back to the room, identifying a small collection of stairs in the corner which spiralled sharply up towards the roof of the small tower. Laughing to herself Morgana snatched the blade back from the bandit, Spinning it in her hands as she wandered forwards as a briskly pace- "Oh- How brave she was a diversion-"

"A diversion for who?" The leader asked as he frowned, His eyes spotting something on the floor beside Finnah's body.

"Isnt it obvious?" Morgana asked aloud as she also stopped beside the stairs, having spotted the same thing to the leader. Allowing her hand to reach upwards the witch pulled her un-gloved hand across the cool stone beneath her finger tips, pulling it up for inspection as she smiled with a dark glee. Turning back to the bandits the woman showed them the thick red blood which covered her hand, the remnants of a hand print on the lower wall beside her. "Emrys"

"Emrys!" The men echoed as they drew their weapons and raised them, Morgana smirked as she raised her hands upwards,

"Lower your swords- I'll go and grab him- you prepare the horses and-"

"Morgana-" The bandit stated as he wandered forwards and placed his hand on the woman's shoulder, Filling her with an odd sense of comfort, "If this is Emrys surely you would want some guards- Rhydian here can-"

"An injured old man?" Morgana echoed as she laughed. Her fists clenching tightly as the leather glove covering her hand tightened and the smirk dropped from her face, "Even I am sure that I can out power an injured old man- Now go… this is between me and Emrys"

The bandit leader nodded as he turned and gestured for Rhydian the guard to follow, The wood groaning as they both left the room. Sighing the witch turned and smirked gleefully as she pulled away her gloves and tossed them to the floor, Her feet slowly making their way up the steep stairs; The blood droplets which covered the floor more and more noticeable the higher she climbed. For an elderly man, Emrys had the physique and endurance of someone almost half his predicted age. Slowly the dark moonlight from the roof slipped through the cracks in the wood from the door before her, Splaying patterns across the dark cracked mossy cobblestone which surrounded her. Taking a deep breathe the witch stepped forwards, Pushing the aging door open with a crack.

"Emrys?" Morgana questioned as she stepped out into the cool air, Her voice wavering slightly. Cursing herself mentally the woman narrowed her eyes on a dark shadow slumped on the floor before her. Noting to sound more malicious and intimidating despite the raw fear which pulsed within her she stepped closer, "Emrys- How nice of us to be acquainted again-"

Slowly the slump on the floor moved, As if it was trying to push itself away only as it did the man groaned causing her smile to grow wider across her face, approaching the man slowly the woman looked down at the blade in her hands. "That woman who stood before me was brave Emrys, Especially to sacrifice herself for your own safety", Morgana murmured as she stopped walking; Throwing the blade to the floor beside the silhouette shrouded in shadows. "I think this belongs to you afterall-"

The man groaned again as he tried to remain in the shadows causing Morgana to laugh, "Aw- How silly of me- Your injured- How does it feel?" Morgana crept closer as her grin deepened and darkened, Once again the slump on the floor cowered away deeper into the shadows.

"The great Emrys is cowering from me and hiding in the shadows- Well there's no more hiding now" Morgana stepped forwards to wrench the man out, However as she neared she instantly noticed something different, The man before her was too young to be Emrys, too innocent and idiotic to be an all-powerful wizard. No- Instead the only thing he was good for was being a servant, A servant for the one man leading a future which haunted her dreams.

"Morgana-" Merlin groaned as his eyes darkened and he stared deep into the witches dark eyes.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2 **

Morgana's breath hitched as a new loathing surrounded her being, clenching her hands tightly the woman growled softly as she stared at the servant before her. Memories assaulted her mind of when they _used_ to be friends, But even now they all seemed as old as time itself. "Merlin" The witch found herself hissing as she tilted her head away from him for a second, Her features filled with anger as she slowly flexed her hands. "What are you doing here-"

"Oh" Merlin groaned as his voice was hoarse; The man hadn't seen water for at-least a day; His skin pale and eyes slightly sunken as his hand remained on his side. "Seeing the sights-" He uttered again, A small amount of dark humour tinged at its seams which only succeeded in making Morgana loath the man even more. Stepping forwards intimidatingly Morgana re-found some of her strength and anger as she peered at the man through the suffocating shadows which surrounded them both.

"Don't play coy with me" Morgana growled as she lowered herself down onto one knee, "Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you here and now-"

Merlin seemed to freeze as he glanced around; His eyes falling on the blade which had been tossed to him by Morgana only seconds ago before his eyes slowly met hers again. His side ached with pain as the warm sensation of blood trickled through the gaps in his finger's, Draining him of physical energy and making his head swim with nausea. Noticing the servant's delay Morgana shifted her position on the floor as the dampness of the ground began to seep through her clothes.

"Oh look-" Morgana cooed as she reached her hand outwards; Her cold skin stroking the side of Merlin's hot sweat covered face. Shivering the man pulled away as the witch frowned at his temperature, It was similar to the kind of temperature she would expect from someone suffering an illness. "For once Arthur's incompetent servant is lost for words"

Gritting his teeth Merlin reached his hand out to the side suddenly, His hand wrapping around the blade as he brought it upwards for the witch. Gasping in pain he slashed the blade wide while his spare hand propelled him upwards and into Morgana. However the dark priestess had seen it coming; Merlin had hesitated for too long, His eyes had been constantly flickering between her, the moon and the blade on the floor. With a flick of her wrist Morgana's eyes burned a furious gold as Merlin's hand hit a wall of air; inches from her face. The blade was forced from his clammy palms as she splayed her palm outwards causing him to gasp in pain once again. Falling back the warlock clambered on the floor, Backing further away from Morgana as she approached him slowly.

"I have to commend your bravery Merlin" Morgana murmured as she stalked forwards, Her head bowed as she played with her fingers. "I will have to ensure Arthur hears the tale that your dying moments were brave ones"

Merlin stopped moving as his back hit a small crumbling wall, His eyelids drooping as he slowly ran out of energy; His hand slipping away from his wound and exposing it for the world to see. His tunic had a small puncture mark; that similar to an arrow as blood slowly welled and stained the fabric around it. His hand which had been working to try and stem the flow of blood remained caked in the thick red substance. Morgana paused as she bit her lip and tilted her head to the side, Her eyes narrowing on the man before her even more than they had already.

"Please-" Merlin smirked as he groaned, "Tell Arthur, Atleast then he will know- Of my achievements"

Morgana frowned, "Oh" She smirked, "It not going to be easy, First you are going to betray your King- By telling me where Emrys is first-"

Merlin froze suddenly as he sighed, "I don't know of a-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Morgana shouted as she cut the man off, His eyes slowly slipping closed as he groaned in pain, "He was with her- Finna- He was injured he-"

Morgana froze as she watched Merlin's eyes widen in fear, His hand reaching across to his side as he covered his injury once again. However this didn't stop Morgana from noticing that his palm was still caked in a thick red blood; A blood which was slowly mixing into the water surrounding them. The witch stumbled backwards slightly as her eyes watered, Her mouth ajar as she stared at the man before her. "Wait-" Morgana raised her hand upwards, Her finger pointing towards Merlin as a familiar fear returned, "Your wound- It was caused by an arrow"

Sighing Merlin's head dipped in exasperation and defeat as he worked on avoiding Morgana's dark eye's. His own facial expressions featuring a deepened frown as a dark shadow had fallen across his face. This was not the bumbling fool of a servant she recognised from all those years ago.

"An arrow-" Morgana hissed as she backed away slightly more- "The same arrow wound which-"

Merlin groaned as he pushed his arms outwards and pulled himself up off the ground; displaying a new strength despite the exhaustion which really racked away at his body. Slowly the man climbed upwards, However as he did his feet slipped outwards, causing him to fall to the floor again with a groan of pain.

"You're Emrys" Morgana gasped as anger suddenly tore through her being, Her hands clenching tightly as she gritted her teeth, "YOU'RE EMRYS!"

Merlin finally climbed to his feet again; His hands lingering on the rocks face before clasping around its uneven and porous surface tightly as he tried to support his weight. Turning the man allowed his eyes to meet Morgana's once more as he stared at her darkly. However it wasn't because there was nothing to say, But because he didn't know what to say. Morgana clenched her fists tightly until her knuckles turned a stark white,

"Who would have thought that a worthless servant would hold so much power-" Morgana smirked as she turned back to Merlin, A stride in her step.

"Leave it Morgana-" Merlin commanded as he also stumbled forwards, His hand at his side as he looked up at the woman with a weakness and defiance. "Let me go and you will come to no harm-"

Morgana smirked sadistically as she stepped forwards again, The darkness from the shadows seemingly swirling around her as it blended into the dark dress she wore.

"I must thank-you Merlin- For keeping my brother safe all these years" Morgana cooed. Reaching her hand outwards the witch's presence caused Merlin to stumble backwards again. "For foiling my plans for Camelot, Crippling and murdering my sister, forcing me to live in a hovel and for being the needle in my side for so long…" Morgana smiled genuinely, because for once there was no more fear; No more fearing the light and the unknown legend of Emrys. No more fearing the hope that was to be brought to the lands. For what she saw before her now was not the strongest sorcerer the world had ever known- But a servant, Lost, Injured and more importantly alone. "Do you really think I am going to let you go and pass up this opportunity Merlin?" Morgana questioned seriously as she stopped advancing.

With a simple defiant nod the warlock straightened his back, "You should"

The witch smirked, Her hand rising slowly, "Then you obviously had me down as a fool Merlin- Here" The witch tilted her head to the side as her eye's burned golden and without the use of spells the blade which had been forced from Merlin's hands slid along the ground and rested at his feet. Its edge spinning from the momentum as the moonlight glinted over its surface. "Have the sword- For I fear you may need it"

Merlin blew a soft raspberry through his lips as he looked away from Morgana, A darkness returning to him which made her skin rise ever so slightly. "I don't need a sword- Remember" With that Merlin's hands snapped away from his sides as he pointed them upwards, Splaying his fingers the man manipulated the air surrounding them as he caused a forceful wall to crash into Morgana. Gasping the witch was frown off her feet and sent tumbling to the ground, the air being knocked from her lungs as she rolled to a stop on the wooden floor. There was no denying it now, The power Merlin had welded was not that of a usual sorcerer.

"So I am right" Morgana smirked as she tilted her head towards the warlock, "You are Emrys"

"Don't make me do this Morgana" Merlin warned again as he stumbled forwards, His hand still raised threateningly, "Don't you believe that the time for bloodshed is over-"

Morgana's dark smile dropped from her face as she shook her head, "The time for the end of bloodshed is not over until Arthur's blood has been spilt- ádlþracu!"

Merlin cried in surprise and pain as he was sent stumbling backwards and to the floor, His wound on his side pulling as he grasped at it tightly and in pain. Standing upwards the witch smirked as she brought her hand up quickly again, Eager to have the battle over- "forescyttels!" She screeched again, A bolt of dark magic springing from her palm and heading towards the helpless warlock.

"Dægscield" Merlin whispered through his hisses of pain, Slowly a shimmering veil of light surrounded him casting away the shadows which suffocated roof top and forming a strong shield. As the bolt hit the veil of light a loud crashing sound was sent reverberating through the air, Causing Morgana to stumble backwards and to the floor as Merlin curled inwards on himself in agony. The sound lasted for a few moments but was loud enough to stir even the birds far on the horizon. Slowly his shield began to dissipate away once more as he panted from his position on the floor, Morgana clutching her own head in pain as they both stared at eachother in anger and defiance across the small distance which separated them.

Morgana knew Merlin wasn't going to be able to last much longer with the given circumstances.

And sadly, Merlin knew to.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

_The forest fluttered with light and life as he ran, His small feet carrying him as quickly and efficiently as he could; The twigs and leaves which littered the ground crunching under his boots. Behind him the shouts and cries of the other druids filled the air as metal met metal in a heated battle of which one side was destined to win. Gasping the boy felt his druid mark burn on his skin, He was scared- His people, His friends were being killed and murdered as they bid him time to run and hide. Hide._

_Suddenly from nowhere a branch grew from the ground, His feet tangling tightly around it as he fell forwards. Gasping the dark haired boy pulled away from his cloak, His hands fumbling on the ground in fear as he spun on his heel and spotted two more guards; each clad in the colours of Camelot. Slowly they approached him, their swords drawn and gazes narrowed. It was a shame they had to lose their lives._

_Closing his eyes tightly the little boy willed the two spears he had seen discarded to rise into the air, With a hush of words of the old religion his eyes snapped open as the spears moved forwards and crashed into the two guards, Their body's falling forwards with a cry of pain as they landed onto the cool ground before him. With a growl he looked upwards and towards the final figure which stood before him._

_Merlin. His hair scruffy as his face was painted into one of fear and loathing. It was him who had led Camelot's guard to their peaceful camp. It was him who had summoned the branch from the ground and allowed the guards to catch up to him. Clenching his small fists tightly the little boy whose destiny was too large for him to comprehend simply smirked darkly as he stared at the much older man. _

_'I wont forgive this Emrys… And I will never forget'_

Mordred gasped as he sat bolt upright, His hand flying to his head as he ran his fingers through his tightly wound locks. A small sweat had built on his face from the nightmare, Or rather memory. Climbing upwards the young knight pushed away from the tree he had been leaning against; The forest around him filled with life as the birds slowly chirped away from their nests. Tilting his head to one side the knight listened out towards the camp, the soft snoring of the other knights confirming to himself that they were all still safe and sound. Placing one foot in front of the other slowly Mordred turned as he wandered back into the main camp, His eyes narrowed as he tried to dispel the dream from his mind. He had done things, Dark things- And he regretted them more than anything now. But sadly sometimes a man could never be forgiven in the eyes of others.

"MORDRED!" Sir Gwaine exclaimed as he wandered forwards, His hand embracing the younger knight as he glanced around the small campsite. His exclamation had awoken the others as they groaned and rolled over in their designated spots. "You did not wake me for the watch-"

"It was fine" Mordred murmured as he forced a smile onto his face, "After all you had drunk a little too much mead last night Sir Gwaine-"

"You'll get used to that fact soon enough Mordred" Percival added as he sat upwards and grappled with his own head. Gwaine laughed as he clasped the younger man before him on the shoulder. Rounding on the spot Gwaine released his hold on Mordred as he wandered over to the empty corner, His eyes narrowing as he glanced around the site in confusion. In the centre the campfire's ashes slowly smouldered away as the smoke slipped upwards and through the tree's canopy. All the designated sleeping area's were filled except 2, Mordred and Merlin's.

"Where's Merlin?" Gwaine asked causing all the knights to turn in confusion also. Freezing Mordred remembered back to what the warlock had asked before he left, Swallowing a dry lump he stepped forwards.

"I saw him leave last night" Mordred stated, Percival frowned as he stood upwards slowly. "I tried to stop him but he didn't want to be seen-"

"On his own?" Sir Leon asked as he wandered into the camp, His arms crossed over his chest as he allowed one of his hands to fall onto the hilt of his sword. Leon never let his guard down, And it was for the best considering the woods were infested with both Morgana's men and rogue sorcerers. Mordred nodded slowly as he pulled his mind inwards from the reverie, Slowly the knight glanced around at each of the men, Making a note of their worried faces for a 'lowly' servant. "Arthur won't be happy about that"

"I'm not happy about that-" Gwaine contributed as he turned back to Mordred, "Morgana's out there-"

"I know" Mordred added to his defence, The eyes of the men around him staring into his soul and causing a guilty sensation to spread over him. "He asked me to let him go- It seemed important"

"Maybe we should look for him- He can't be that hard to track considering how naturally clumsy he is?" Percival stated as shrugged his large shoulders, Gwaine nodded in agreement as he wandered over to his sword and picked it upwards and slid it into his sheath. Leon however seemed to hesitate,

"But we need to complete the patrol; The King and Queen need to know about what we have found on the borders" Leon reasoned, Mordred smiled towards the blonde knight as he wandered into the centre of the camp. Although many of the men may object to the suggestion he was right and the voice of reason among them all.

"And what have we found exactly?" Gwaine questioned as he leaned inwards, "Nothing- It's the same as always- I think I'd rather make sure my friend is safe than report to the king that the surrounding lands appear untouched"

"Well perhaps half the men could return while we continue onwards?" Percival suggested as he glanced across to Mordred who remained silent among them all. Noticing the man's attention was on him the raven haired boy nodded frantically in agreement as he also stepped forwards.

"They could return to the king and give him the report while we go track Merlin" Mordred muttered, As he noticed the way Gwaine was already preparing to leave; Not caring about whatever conclusion was to be drawn, "Although im sure he would be fine anyway"

"Yeah" Leon echoed before turning to some of the men Mordred still hadn't acquainted himself with, "Sir Allister, I trust you to lead the men back to Camelot safely? Myself, Mordred, Gwaine and Percival will ride onwards"

Nodding wordlessly Sir Allister wandered over towards the other knights, Hand signalling and barking orders for them to pack up and move away. Gwaine however nodded his head towards Leon in respect before turning and beginning off into the woods, His legs dragging through the thick bramble as they began to head off in the direction the warlock had slipped off in that night.

Mordred sighed as the group slowed to a stop, The birds around them had been stirred and scared off leaving the forest silent and eerie. The sky had begun to darken once again, The moon rising on the horizon slowly as they carried on their endless walk forwards; The shadows casted by the tree's splayed across the ground, tricking the minds of men into believing they were being followed by twisted creatures. Sir Gwaine however hadn't slowed once, His hand resting on his sword as his eyes remained transfixed on the ground not glancing anywhere other than his surroundings.

"Were nearing something" Gwaine announced as he bounded forwards, Percival and Leon followed with Mordred trailing behind. It was the remnants of an old camp, The fire in the centre burnt out completely with only the remaining ash which settled around it evidence to show it had been used. Midnight black crows roosted around a certain tree stump, Squawking at each-other in angst as they clawed away for dominance, The presence of the knights quickly scared them off. Immediately the knights fanned outwards, Dropping to their knee's as they picked up at the dirt and filed it through their hands. Percival and Gwaine wandering over slowly towards the stump.

"Do you think this is him?" Sir Leon asked as he wandered about the camp, His eyes locked on the ground.

"His tracks suggest it" Percival added as he pointed towards the disrupted leaves which covered the floor, "Although I don't believe this camp is his making-"

"He could have returned to Camelot by now" Mordred suggested as he also kicked away at the fire which had been made, "He didn't seem worried when he left-"

Gwaine knelt down beside a trunk; The only one out of them all who had remained focused. It seemed that Merlin meant more to him than being just a servant or a friend, Instead the raven haired man appeared to be the knights only close friend, One who had stuck with him through it all. Mordred smiled in recognition of Gwaine's natural nobility which took dominance over his flaws. However the grown druid boy was knocked from his thoughts once more as he watched Gwaine's eyes widen as his mouth falling ajar. With skin as pale as a ghost the man looked upwards towards the others, "Here!"

Quickly the knights recollected as they all leant over the crouched man before them, Their eyes narrowing on the trunk of which the crows had been fighting over moments before. Mordred felt his own eyes widen however unlike the others a frown didn't appear across his features no matter how hard he tried. "That's-" He muttered,

"Blood" Gwaine finished as he played with the red substance between his fingers, His face looking upwards with determination and worry. "Whoever was here was injured-"

"You think it was Merlin?" Leon questioned as Gwaine stood upwards and continued to stare at the blood in his hand. Even Sir Leon appeared slightly distraught at the discovery of the blood. Mordred sighed as he took to staring at the ground, His eyes catching a nearby tree as he did. Frowning the younger man turned as he slowly wandered towards it,

"It could be-" Gwaine contemplated as he glanced at Leon, His eyes as hard as steel as he stared at the true noble.

"Just as much as it couldn't be-" Percival reasoned as he stepped closer to the two knights. Mordred turned his head back to see what was happening before he shook it slowly and returned to the tree. Reaching his hand outwards the man rubbed away at the bark slowly, His hands following the small pulse of magic his own could barely pick up. Staring intently he traced his finger over the symbol which had been engraved into the wood. There was no doubting it was either a rune from the old religion.

"If it is then I suggest we keep moving-" Gwaine commanded as he went to storm forwards however as he did Leon stopped him, His arm wrapping around the knight as he sighed.

"Whatever attacked this person could still be out here-" Leon muttered as he glanced around at the shadows, "Its getting dark now and we have been travelling for the full day. We should at-least return to one of the previous clearings and make camp-"

"The longer we wait the more danger Merlin could be in" Gwaine growled as he crossed his arms, Percival placed a sturdy hand on the knights shoulder however as he shaked it ever so slightly.

"It might not be Merlin Gwaine-" Percival tried to reason, "We are as worried about him as you are-". Mordred smile sympathetically before a sudden wave of magic over threw him his eyes burning gold instinctively as he stared at the rune closely, Suddenly the world around him changed as his eyes flew through the surrounding environment as if he was running off in a direction. Tree's and brambles fluttered past before a tall tower came into view, Its outside surrounded by men clad in black; Their hands clutching swords as they stared upwards, the horses panicking as they stumped their hoofs against the ground in protest. The tower itself stood tall and abandoned, The roof sending shadows across the ground as two figures stared each-other off on its surface; Their hands extended outwards as they shouted and magic pulsed from their beings.

"Merlin" Mordred gasped as his eyes fluttered open again; His magic recognising the other man's instantly. With his heart rate high, he panted to himself as he slowly turned around. The other knights were staring in confusion as Mordred spun on the spot slowly, His mouth opening to spill what he had as his eyes watered slightly, However as he remembered the men's true morals he quickly shut it. They wouldn't want to hear about his magic.

"What?" Gwaine asked as he wandered forwards, However as he did a loud crack echoed through the air causing the leaves in the tree's to shake and the birds to fly away in fear. Falling to the ground the men gasped as the air was forced outwards from them. Stumbling to their feet they began staring up towards the canopy. Mordred hesitated however as he laid on the cool ground, His eyes transfixed on the shimmering moonlight through the canopy; The strength of the magic he had felt written before in legends. Realising he was the only one still down the druid jumped to his feet as the knights stared with wide eyes, Moving to each-other slowly. Unsheathing their swords; with the ring of metal, they held it outwards covering each-other's flanks. Feeling the backs of the other men press against him Mordred narrowed his eyes as they all slowly rotated.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Leon shouted as they turned again, their swords still drawn and raised high into the surrounding darkness and twisted shadows,

"I don't know but it was close-" Percival answered as they spun once more, the sounds echo slowly dying out as the area they stood in remained as silent as death itself.

"Sorcery" Gwaine suggested as Leon nodded in agreement,

"If so that was the strongest magic I've ever felt" Percival slipped in as he glanced across to the men who he had his back pressed against.

"We should split upwards and scout ahead-" Leon ordered, As nothing attacked the knights all mutually agreed it was safe once more turning back around to face each-other. However none of them dared sheathe their swords. "Meet back here in a few minutes?"

"Yes" Mordred agreed as his eyes slipped back to the tree and its exposed bark, "If were splitting up…I'll go that way-" He pointed towards the tree as it stood out from the others around it. Turning his head Gwaine nodded slowly before clasping Mordred on the shoulder again, Smiling at the knight's fondness Mordred did the same back. Smiling Percival did the same with Leon before they all split off. Hesitating Mordred stared at the tree once more before he began to walk off, His sword held high as the other knights disappeared in the opposite directions.

Alone the raven haired man relaxed slightly as he began to jog ahead, His eyes retracing the steps he had taken through the vision moments ago. Slowly he approached the tree line; the sounds of clashes of magic growing louder and louder as he approached. His boot's being snagged as he passed through the bramble with more frantic steps. But then as he finally reached the end. Silence.

Mordred knelt to the ground by the treeline slowly; His knee pressing down into the damp mud. The sounds of battle which had once rung the end being cut off as a cry of pain rang through the air, recognising the voice Mordred crawled closer as he watched a flurry of men enter the tower with large grins.

"_Merlin?" _Mordred asked as he focused on the tower; His magic reaching outwards. As he did however the same men from earlier returned with the same sickening smiles. The archway burst to life as the men clad in back emerged in two long lines; Holding onto the body of a familiar servant between them as they wandered forwards. Gasping Mordred began to stand upwards, "_MERLIN!"_ He tried again, Only as he did he stopped dropping back down as he cowered at the sight of a familiar woman. Morgana. Bringing his magic away from the warlock the boy crouched lower as he stared with worry and anticipation. Morgana would easily pick up on his magic if he tried to use it again.

Slowly Merlin was tossed over the back of a dark horse, His skin as pale as snow as hair fluttered across his face highlighting his sunken eyes. Watching with a mouth agape he watched the warlocks neckerchief fall to the ground by the horse; Its ends fluttering in the small breeze. "Strap him to the back tightly- I don't want my prize slipping away"

Mordred turned his head to the side as Morgana wandered away from the men, Her hands slipping on two gloves as she wandered back to her own horse. A shiver ran down the druid's spine as the Lady Morgana mounted her horse, Her dark eyes casting over the men around her as they nodded in respect. Gripping the reins tightly she spurred her horse forwards slowly,

Wide eyed Mordred turned back to where Merlin was just in time to see them finish attaching him to the horse, the rider mounting soon after. The boy stumbled forwards through the bushes again. Slowly Merlin shifted from his position on his horse causing Mordred's eyes to narrow, Gradually Merlin turned his head towards him, their eyes meeting as the warlock took a shuddered breath. Their eyes remained locked constantly, even as Merlin's began slipping closed once more. Suddenly the horses were spurred into action, The hoofs stirring dirt and mud into the air as the convoy disappeared into the horizon.

As they left Mordred fell backwards as he clambered away from the site, His hands pulling at the ground as he jumped upwards and headed back in a run towards the camp they had found. Morgana had captured Merlin, And more importantly Merlin had used magic before Morgana. Shaking his head the druid tried to dispel the warlocks cold betrayal filled eyes from his head as he stumbled forwards. Slowly the campsite was beginning to appear on the horizon, the fire freshly lit with the knights sat tightly around it. Gwaine had obviously persuaded them to stay the night here.

_"MORDRED!" Gwaine exclaimed as he ran forwards, "Did you find anything-", Mordred frowned as he wandered into the camp, Gwaine and the others must have heard him as he ran forwards._

_"It was probably nothing like the rest of us!" Percival tried to reassure as he approached them both. Still the knights clasped Mordred tightly as they greeted each-other after such short time had passed._

_"No" Mordred muttered as he pulled away from Percival, "No I found him-"_

_"Merlin?" Gwaine exclaimed, a proud smile slipping onto his face as he clasped the younger man tightly once more, "This is brilliant what direction is he in?"_

_"In Morgana's direction" Mordred stated as he stared darkly into the fire, Merlin's eyes filling his mind once again. "Morgana captured him-"_

_"That sound" Leon stated as he also joined them from the fire, "That was Morgana?"_

_"Yes-" Mordred echoed as he turned to stare at Gwaine; The knights face one of anger and horror. "And it was Merlin feeling the brunt of Morgana's Magic-"_

_"no…" The dark haired knight murmured as he began to march forwards, Percival stopping him. "IM GOING AFTER HER!" Gwaine shouted as he pushed away Percival's arms and unsheathed his sword. Slowly the man began to march off towards the tower, His sword glinting as the light from the fire bounced over its surface. _

_"GWAINE NO!" Mordred shouted as his arms wrapped tightly around the man, Even if Percival didn't- "Don't its too dangerous-"_

_"Hes my friend-" Gwaine pleaded as Percival also unsheathed his sword and nodded; His eyes staring off into the fire while Leon did the same._

_"As he is mine-" Mordred commented however the same passion portrayed by Gwaine was lost in his own words. It wasn't as true, Merlin had been off with Mordred since he had saved the king that day. Although could he really blame the man? "But this bloodshed will bring no good- Wont it Leon?"_

_Sir Leon stared at Morded blankly, "You left him-"_

_Gwaine froze as he turned to Mordred wide eyed, "You saw him and you left him?"_

_"I had to- to tell you!"_

_"NO! You did it because you were a coward and you don't care to see if Merlin is hurt-"_

_"No I-"_

_"You want him dead!"_

_"No i-"_

"Mordred!" Gwaine exclaimed. Mordred blinked slowly as he realised his eyes were watering, Bringing a hand to his head the younger knight looked around at his surroundings as he realised he was standing just outside the camp still. Confused the younger man stumbled forwards as he forced on a small smile for Gwaine. Embracing the man Gwaine patted the younger knight on the back with a smile. "Did you find anything?"

Mordred paused as he knew what was coming next, His teeth biting away at his lips.

"It was probably nothing like the rest of us!" Percival smirked sadly as he wandered forwards, embracing the younger knight also. Mordred remained silent as he stared at the fire, The words of his answer on the tip of his tongue. Leon wandered forwards as he joined the others, Noticing Mordred's silence and worried face.

"Mordred? Did you find anything?" Leon asked inquisitively,

"Was it Merlin!" Gwaine exclaimed a little too eagerly as he raised his eyebrow, Percival and Leon's own face lighting up. Mordred sighed as he sniffed and wiped away at his face, Looking away from the fire as he met the others eyes. The light from the fire dancing across the surface of their iris's like there was images running through them. There was hope. Opening his mouth Mordred coughed,

"No"

The lights fell from the men's faces as they all dipped their head and stared down towards the floor, "Im sorry- There was no sign of the sorcerer… or Merlin"


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

The knights pushed their horses faster through the forest, The brambles and tree's flying past their visions in a blur as they kept their heads low and powered back towards Camelot. The mud track had turned into the dusty stone road which led to the citadel long ago, So they weren't as far away now as they had travelled. Gwaine remained determined as he rode with as much speed his horse could muster back towards the castle; Mordred assumed it was because of the worry which was slowly engulfing him about Merlin. Leon and Percival trailed behind, However they still held the same determination to get back to Camelot and find out about the servants whereabouts. Although Mordred suspected Leon's intentions were more for the King and Queens benefits than his own.

Either way no-one could deny the worry which was evident on the knights faces for their friend's wellbeing. A friend Mordred may have just condemned to a slow and painful death. Trailing even further at the back Mordred kept his head low as a numb feeling greeted his body. His eyes were glazed over as he stared into nothingness before him. Nothing but the cold eye's Merlin had glared at him within his last moments of consciousness.

The servant hadn't trusted him from the moment their eyes had met again; Warm blue on cold blue. Good on Evil. Or rather as Mordred preferred to be known as; 'misunderstood'. But however much the young druid boy argued about it, Mordred felt the same void separating the possibility of merlin and himself becoming friends. A void filled with _both_ of their darkest memories; The warlocks deceit, deception and lies and his own betrayal to Emrys name and passion. But however much he tried to prove to Merlin that he had changed, the older man had turned him away.

"Were here!" Gwaine shouted ahead as he knocked Mordred away from his reverie, His eyes widening at the sight of the tall towers of Camelot. Instantly the feeling of dread and guilt passed over him in a wave once more. He was going to have to lie to Arthur.

"Ride faster- We must get to the king" Leon shouted back to Gwaine as the knight pushed his horse ever faster, Percival nodded as he joined the small group. Their horses powering off into the distance as they headed into Camelot. Mordred nodded as-well, pausing before he sent off his own horse after the men. Stopping it the young druid boy turned his horse to the side. His eyes staring back off into the forest and its emptiness; the same emptiness which had filled the warlock's eyes.

"I had to do it Merlin" Mordred stated as he bit the inside of his mouth, "I hope you'll understand". Sighing the young knight turned back to the road, spurring his horse once more as he headed into the centre of Camelot.

The road gradually gained stalls and shop's, filling with people as the druid knight was forced to slow his horse for the bustling streets. Crossing the wooden bridge into the courtyard the sounds of wood clattering filled the air, masking the whines of the small children who stared in awe at the passing knight. Smiling at his surroundings the young man trotted forwards, Watching as Gwaine and the other knights dismounted their horses and handed them to the stable hands. Bright veils of sunlight reflected off the stained glass windows, flittering over the chainmail of men as the pretence of magnificence smothered the kingdom. But before anyone could dare breathe a word, Gwaine had powered off up the stairs and towards the physician's chambers.

"What happened to you back there Mordred?" Leon asked as he smiled towards the young knight, Percival glanced over also as the dark haired boy dismounted alike his friends and handed over his reins,

"Did we ride too fast for you?" Percival teased as he hooked his thumbs over his leather belt and smirked, Mordred shrugged as he looked between the two men.

"A woman asked for help- She needed me to point her in the direction of the nearest village-"Mordred muttered as he stared at them. 'Lie'.

"Well its good you could catch up" Leon stated as he began to fiddle with the fastenings on his horse, His hands latching around his sword as he pulled it away from the animal and gestured for it to be taken away by a servant. "it would be better if we announced our findings to the king together-"

With that the three of them turned on their heel, marching up the stairs of Camelot slowly as they carried their belongings from the long patrols ride. "Any sign of Merlin?" Mordred questioned as he felt the silence which hung in the air between them begin to suffocate him.

"That's where Gwaine has gone to find out about" Percival commented as he leaned over to the younger man, "We decided it would probably be best for us three to present our findings"

"Unless you would like to go with him Mordred?" Leon asked as he raised an eyebrow. Biting the inside of his lip the young man shook his head slowly before forcing a slightly cold smile onto his features.

"No-" Mordred paused as he sighed, The group turning into the corridors as they marched down past the bleach stone walls. "He's probably still in bed knowing Merlin-"

"Lets hope not" Percival murmured under his breath as they turned down another corridor and towards the kings council chambers, where a crowd was already brimming, "For Merlin's sake let alone the King's"

Laughing Mordred moved away as Leon clasped Percival on the shoulder and the group slowed as they waited behind the group of councillors which slowly filled into the room. The young druid stared at the elderly men as they hobbled forwards, their hands clasping books and pieces of parchment as they inclined their heads at the presence of the King. Slowly but surely the room filled, with the three knights being the last ones to enter the council chambers. Before wandering forwards Mordred ran his hands over his chainmail as he made himself presentable once last time. His hands checking his fastening of his cloak as he sighed slowly. Following Leon, the young knight stood beside his friends as they stepped forwards and through the large doors, His breathe wavering in awe as he held his head high, and stood before his king.

King Arthur sat before them; His head resting back against his throne as he leaned forwards in anticipation. Queen Guinevere was by his side as she smiled to herself; Her hands locked together and resting over the lap of her newly tailored dress. "Sire" Mordred and the Knights muttered as they inclined their heads slowly. Arthur waved away the gesture as his eyes met with Mordred's, A small proud smile filling his face as he nodded to the young man. Instantly dread filled the dark haired knights being, His mouth twitching slightly as he nodded back with his own heartless smile.

"Sir Leon, Percival-" Arthur paused, "Mordred, I hear the scout was eventful?"

Deciding he could not face the king, Mordred allowed his eyes to wander upwards to the stained glass windows. The light from outside filtering through and filling the room with colour from the images of long since gone king's. Uther's own image was among one of the windows, A dark, cold smile painted across his cold face as he looked down upon what was known as the great purge. Clenching his fists Mordred glanced away, His eyes slightly watered as he sighed slowly. Uther's legacy didn't matter any longer, As already Arthur was changing the way the kingdom stood. For already druids didn't have to live in the same fear as he had done for most of his life. Arthur was different, and destined to be the greatest King that had ever lived.

"Yes" Leon stated knocking Mordred from his reverie, Turning the dark haired knight nodded in agreement as he clasped his hands together and stood straighter. "We were scouting ahead when we heard a loud clash-"

"It was made by the use of sorcery" Percival added as he glanced around the room. Slowly the elders muttered as they exchanged scared glances, their head inclined forwards as some of them peered into books.

"Sorcery?" Gwen asked as she leaned forwards, Her eyes slightly widened as she looked concerned. "Did you find anyone?"

"No-" Mordred quickly cut through as he glanced across to the two knights before him, "N-No" He said again slowly. "We scouted but we saw nothing. Whoever it was had gone as quickly as they had come"

Gwen leaned backwards as she visibly relaxed, Her hands loosening on her fabric as she sighed aloud and for all to hear. "Well it is good that they did not find you then", Smiling the Queen glanced across to Arthur as she slipped her hands within his and the meeting continued.

"Was there no tracks?" Arthur questioned as he squeezed his wife's hand lightly,

"No Sire-" Percival muttered, "Not where I scouted that is-"

"It was too late to check for tracks sire-" Leon added to the explanation, "Instead we rode back for Camelot as quickly as possible"

"I am glad" Arthur stated as he sighed, His hands rubbing against his forehead slowly. "Thankyou- You may retire-"

Mordred smirked slightly as he sighed, some of the elders beginning to leave the room at the false notification. Relieved that the topic of Merlin was not mentioned the man turned to leave, However it was as he went to move that the one thing he had been trying to avoid was brought up once more.

"However-" Leon stalled as Mordred stopped and turned once more, His eyes slightly widened. The elders continued to leave the throne room as they filled away slowly.

"What is it?" Arthur asked as he leaned forwards once more, Gwen also intrigued as her eyebrow rose slowly.

"Yes Sir Leon?" Gwen asked again as the knights glanced around at themselves, pleading one or the other to reveal what they had assumed.

Suddenly the oak doors had opened again and Gwaine came stumbling in, His breathe shortened and panicked as he glanced around the room in fear. Growling the man turned around on the spot in frustration, his fists clenched as Gaius slowly scurried in after him.

"I am sorry I am late sire-" Gaius apologised as he stumbled forwards, "Only Sir Gwaine came to see me-"

"Its fine" Arthur smiled, His face changed from concern to being amused as he raised a finger. "In-fact while you're here- do you have any idea where Merlin has bumbled off to, The idiot hasn't been in to work for days-"

"I told you-" Gwen stated sternly at the king as she crossed her arms and pulled away her hand, "He is probably out in the woods or something Arthur- Give Merlin a break-"

"No Sire-" Gaius paused as he cut off the Queen, His eyes filled with forgiveness and concern as he glanced across to Gwaine who's eyes had widened even more. "In-fact I had assumed Merlin had returned to work"

"No" Arthur stated, His eyes narrowing as concern also reflected across his own demeanour, In-fact Mordred sensed everyone within the room tense upwards at the worrying conversation. Everyone but the Queen. "Gwen and I had both assumed he was helping you-"

"I haven't seen Merlin since he left for the forest a few days ago sire-" Gaius muttered as his hands locked together and he began to fiddle with the rim of his tunic. Mordred bit the inside of his cheek as he turned his head towards Gwaine who had wandered forwards and closer to the oak table which was now empty from occupants.

"We found Merlin in the forest the other day" Gwaine stated as he turned from the king then to Mordred, "But he wandered off in the middle of the night after Mordred allowed him to"

All eyes turned to the knight as Mordred raised his hands upwards in defence, His eyes slightly widened, "Merlin said he had something important to do-"

"Was he on his own?" Gwen asked as she glanced between the men slowly,

"Yes" Percival confirmed emotionless as his head dipped slightly, Nodding Gwen turned her head away as a small smile swept across her features. Disappearing as soon as it had appeared.

"We were looking for him when the clash happened…" Leon trailed onwards as Arthur's eyes widened even more. "We were by what we thought was his camp when it happened, It must have been only a few metres away" Mordred sighed as he stepped slightly away. Standing upwards the King pushed back his throne as he glanced around the room slowly, Gwen also rising from her seat as she wrapped an arm around the kings shoulders and squeezed him reassuringly.

"And you're saying he still hasn't returned?" Arthur asked as he stared in the elder's direction. Gaius nodded slowly as he also stumbled forwards. Rolling his eyes Arthur pulled away from Gwen as he turned and began walking slowly towards the oak doors, "That's it- I'm going after him"

"Arthur!" Gwen exclaimed as she followed the king, "He is probably fine-" She exclaimed as her hands latched onto her dress, lifting it off the ground as he rushed forwards.

"No offence M'lady but if Merlin was fine he would have returned by now" Gwaine commented as he followed Arthur, A small determined smile on his face.

"He's probably at a tavern or something- You said so yourself" Gwen trailed again as she reached outwards and grabbed the king's hand. Spinning around Arthur stared at the woman before him as she moved forwards slowly, Her eyes wide and watering as she allowed her other hand to lace with his tightly. "Please Arthur- For all we know that sorcerer is still out there-"

"And so is Merlin" Arthur confirmed as he sighed as he stepped forwards, His hands rubbing over Gwen's arms as he leaned ever closer. "Merlin would do the same for both of us-"

"And I promise he wouldn't be going alone" Gwaine smirked with a wink as he walked forwards towards the couple, Percival and Leon doing the same as their hands rested on their hilts of their swords as they smirked in defiance. Standing behind them all Mordred wandered forwards slowly, His eyes on the ground as he slowly allowed them to meet Arthur's once more.

"Perhaps Guinevere is right" Mordred stalled as he looked around the knights, "If Merlin is out there then he wouldn't want you getting into trouble Arthur"

Arthur tilted his head to the side as Gwen nodded frantically, "He's right Arthur- It is too dangerous, By the time you get there it will be nightfall" The Queen paused as she allowed her hands to trail up his arm and to his cheek, where she stroked it slowly. "At-least wait until morning- For me"

Glancing between Gwen and Gaius the king sighed as he stepped backwards, His head dropping slowly as he nodded. "Okay-" Turning around he locked gazes with his knights, "Begin preparations- We ride at first light"

"But the tracks may be-" Gwaine began however Arthur cut him off as he raised his hand,

"Guinevere and Mordred are right- By the time we arrive it will be nightfall" Arthur stated, "We are no help to Merlin by being sitting targets"

Grumbling Gwaine shook his head as he stormed out of the chambers, Leon and Percival following as Mordred hung back, His feet shuffling away into the shadows slowly as he also made his way for the door more discreetly, The last thing he wished for was to be confronted by Arthur. Slowly Mordred moved, His eyes watching intently as Gaius hobbled towards the door himself. He was almost gone when Arthur turned and grabbed the older man by the arm, Bringing him closer as he smiled with a hopeful look.

"I promise I will bring him back Gaius"

"I know you will" Gaius smiled with the same reassurance, His eyes slowly dropping to Gwen's as they narrowed ever so slightly. "I know…"

Leaving Gaius hobbled off and away from the room, Mordred following the older man as he also left the king and queen alone to discuss what had just happened. Brimming in his thoughts the younger knight paced forwards; He needed a plan. If Arthur and the knights were to find the tracks then they would be led straight towards the trap made by Morgana, They would all be doomed to fate. If he hid the tracks and evidence then Merlin would have disappeared without a trace, Even though the servant would be left to Morgana at-least the King would be safe. There also wouldn't be suspicion upon himself as one of the causes of the predicament. Sighing he barged ahead with such pace that he abruptly overtook his elder, almost sending Gaius to his knees.

"Mordred" Gaius exclaimed as he smiled at the younger knight, "Id like to thankyou- For helping look for Merlin"

Mordred cursed to himself as he nodded slowly, turning to make his leave before the older man caught his elbow once more. "What is it my boy, You seem conflicted"

Mordred sighed as he shook his head slightly, "I am" He admitted suddenly as he allowed his head to dip.

"May I help?" Gaius pondered as he began to walk slowly, Mordred beside him as the younger knight shook his head once more, His stormy blue eyes locked ahead intently as he stared into the wall.

"No" He answered simply, "I wouldn't want to trouble you with my affliction"

"It is fine" Gaius smiled as he patted the younger man on the shoulder as they neared a split in the corridor, Two paths leading off in opposite directions. Stopping Gaius turned around to face the knight once more, "Merlin used to do exactly the same as you when he was your age, I trust your judgement Mordred, You have already proven yourself to have the kings best interests at heart. Whatever the problem is- I am sure you will make the right decision"

Smiling a heartless smile Mordred nodded his thanks, As Gaius smirked slowly to himself, His heal turning as he hobbled off down a brightly lit corridor, windows filling the walls as it allowed the days sunshine flitter across the bleach stone. Mordred brought a hand across his face as he turned and rested his head against the cool stone, "That is the thing" He muttered to himself, "Each decision has its own consequences"

Frustrated the man kicked away, His head turning as he took himself down the opposite more darker corridor. Its walls filled with no windows but the dark tapestries of the king's, Brackets of unlit torches clinging to the walls as the shadows wrapped around them. Slowly the young knight marched onwards, dissipating into the shadows as if he were night itself. He had made his choice.


	5. Part 5

**Part 5**

_"STAY AWAY MORGANA!" Merlin cried as he stood straighter with his hand extended, His eyes beginning to close on their own._

_Morgana growled as she thrusted her own forwards, Her fingers splaying as her eyes burned a fierce gold, "earfoðe de sou áncorlíf!", Suddenly a bright bolt of crackling lightening shot forwards, Its edges crooked as it jumped towards him._

_Wide eyed Merlin leaned forwards instead of away. His eyes shimmering golden as he slowed down time itself. As quickly as he could the man splayed his hand wider as he repeated the same spell, "earfoðe de sou áncorlíf!", With that his own lightening began to form in his hand, Crackling outwards and meeting morgana's half way. _

_As the two bursts of raw magic met a deafening crash reverberated around them, The sky lighting up as a force of magic expanded outwards; Hitting both Morgana and Merlin square in the chests. Screaming the witch flipped backwards, Her back crashing against the wooden door that had drifted closed behind her; Leaving her to fall to the floor in a groan._

_The clash of magic sent Merlin scrambling backwards, His eyes clenching shut as his body was tossed aside as if it was worthless. Hitting the stone-wall the man groaned in pain as he rolled over, His hand clutching the arrow injury. Pulling his palm away, Merlin eyed the thick red blood which covered his fingers. Groaning again he moved his elbows beneath his body, The dark spots which pranced around his vision threatening to engulf him completely. With a moan the man pushed himself upwards; His arms shaking with exertion as the shimmering field of magic which surrounded him slowly faltered, Spluttering away to nothing. _

_"No" Merlin mumbled as his grip on the ground was lost, Falling forwards his head hit the hard wood once more as he laid among a small pool of his blood._

_Morgana slowly climbed to her own feet, A trail of blood slipping down her white porcelain skin and glimmering in the moon light. Bringing her small hand upwards she wiped it away, Only succeeding in smearing it further across her cheek. "I have to give you credit Merlin" Morgana croaked as she limped slightly, "Your stronger than you look"_

_Merlin forced a dark grin on his face as he laughed heartlessly, His hands slowly slipping outwards as he tried to push himself from the ground once again. Only as he did Morgana skipped forwards; Her foot kicking outwards as she knocked his away and forced him to the ground once more. "Not that strong though-"_

_Merlin groaned as he went to move his hand upwards to cast a spell, However as he did the witch pushed her heel down on his back forcing him to the ground and holding him there as his eyes slowly slipped closed once more. "What- Do you want Morgana-"_

_Morgana smirked gleefully as she leaned inwards, Her hands slipping outwards as she pulled Merlin's head around to face her own; Her cold eyes staring into his own. "I want you", With that the witch released her cold stern grip, the wooden door to the roof barging open as Men rushed forwards and inclined their heads towards Morgana. In a blur of darkness Merlin felt himself being lifted off the cold ground covered in his blood and carried down through the tower once again. His body too weak to try and fight back against the men clad in black._

_As he was carried through the small crumbling tower, Merlin's eyes scoured the walls for any sign of aid, As he did he identified one clear entity among the darkness; that being Finna's all too still body collapsed on the ground. She had given her life for him, and he had wasted her sacrifice. Staring in remorse the man watched as he crumpled body passed and the darkness returned, His eyes slipping closed as he slumped forwards into the man's shoulder. _

_The next time he woke up Merlin's head was throbbing, He felt sick- He had lost too much blood all was apparent, But his head was also aching because of a familiar magical presence trying to push its way into his entity. Snapping his eyes open the warlock slowly lifted his head upwards; His neckerchief pulling away from his neck with a burning sensation before falling to the ground before him. Ignoring the loss of his favourite item of clothing the man followed the presence of Magic to the rim of the forest, His eyes locking on a dark shadow which remained submerged among the bramble. Mordred._

_"Ugh" Merlin groaned as he shifted slightly, The horse he was tied to being the most uncomfortable he had known. "Mordred" Merlin hummed as he tried to wriggle again, Anger building within him as he watched the younger druid just stand by and watch his torment. "Mor-" Merlin tried again only as he did his eyes began to close again as the malnourished horse he was strapped to was spurred into a gallop once more._

Gasping the warlock's eyes flew open as he fell forwards, his eyes aching from exhaustion and blurred as he slowly allowed his iris's to scope his surroundings. His wrists ached as the knotted iron which was clamped around them rubbed and tugged away at his skin, causing it to dry and crack. The cool air which filled the air sent chills rolling down his spine as he shivered ever so slightly. The cell he was in smelt of a sickly damp, one which threatened to suffocate him completely.

As the memories slowly curled their way around his mind, the warlock found himself studying his surroundings for recognition. However it was to no avail. He knew that Morgana hadn't returned to the decrepit hovel since she lost Agravaine. She must have feared for her life… All because of him.

With a sickening screech of iron, a dim light filled the hallway outside the cell Merlin found himself in. A dark twisted shadow slowly forming as the clicking footsteps of Morgana echoed forwards. Shifting himself into a more dignified position the warlock narrowed his eyes as the dark witch appeared, a malicious smile filling her cold pale features.

"Goodmorning-"

Merlin kept his mouth sealed as he kept his eyes locked Morgana's, her smile growing ever more.

"Oh- Showing off are we?" Morgana questioned as with a gesture of her hand a guard stepped forwards and unlocked the warlock's cell. Stepping into the room the witch glanced around as she ran her finger over the stone walls. "Even when I've shown you so much hospitality-"

"Drop the act Morgana-" Merlin mumbled, his throat sore and dry as he realised hot thirsty he was. With a cramp in his stomach the man curled his legs up slightly more as he never allowed his eyes to waver away from the witch once.

"Oh but Emrys-" Morgana cooed as she bent down so she was in-front of the servant she once called her friend. "I was so kind to heal your wound, without my aid you would be dead by now-"

Merlin pulled his eyes away from Morgana's and glanced downwards, His wound was healed. However not entirely, Morgana had obviously wanted her effort to be noticed and left scarring surrounded by red raw skin. That or she wasn't as strong enough to completely heal the wound. After assessing his no longer existent injury the man turned his gaze back to the witch as she smiled softly.

"I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing Morgana, But I can guarantee you that I will not betray Arthur" Merlin stated as he held his head high, His eyes still narrowed on the witch.

"Oh-" Morgana paused as her smile dropped from her face, "But- Is that not what you have already done? Once Arthur discovers you're Emrys's-"

"He won't" Merlin cut through as his eyes widened, for once he feared. He had always wanted the way Arthur discovered his magic to be from his own mouth. To even begin to conceive the possibility of Arthur discovering his friend was a sorcerer was gut wrenching.

Morgana simply smiled at the warlocks fear, rising from her position on the ground the witch played away with the gold rings which dressed her hands. "We both know Arthur Merlin, the prince simply can't resist a rescue mission for his friend-"

"He wouldn't" Merlin lied as he looked away from the witch, "I am merely his servant-"

"Oh come on Merlin" Morgana sighed with annoyance, "From my time by his side it was clear to see the bond you both share!"

Merlin was silenced as he bit his lip, his eyes falling to the ground as a wave of denial and despair washed over him. This was it; this was how Arthur discovered his magic.

"Anyway we must make preparations-" Morgana voiced as she smiled at Merlin, "We need to prepare you for our visitor-"

Merlin sighed and kept his eyes away from the witch as he slowly backed out of the cell, "After-all we need to make sure you are in the right condition for the King's Arrival-"

Merlin raised an eyebrow as he looked upwards, he was surprised. Normally he had assumed that Morgana's main aim was to kill him, or lock him up for eternity as he little prize. But obviously she had other plans.

Morgana smirked as she moved away and allowed the guard into the room, his fists drawn inwards tightly as he led a wooden club in his hands. "First I am going to reveal you to Arthur, then lock you both up in a cell while I take over Camelot for my own"

Merlin's eyes widened as he opened his mouth to retaliate, "You won't get away with this Morgana, Arthur's a wise man now- He won't fall for your petty trap"

"He is only a wise man when he has you by his side" Morgana chimed, "For without Emrys, Arthur is nothing", Turning the witch nodded to the guard as she began to make her way back down the corridor, leaving Merlin's cries of pain in her wake.

* * *

**a/n- I am so sorry for not uploading in ages, Ive been getting so many messages you guys have convinced me to continue :) thankyou :) Sorry about how rubbish this is by the way, It was half complete from last time and ive had better ideas :)**

**I hope you enjoyed reading :)**


	6. Part 6

**Part 6**

_"This way" Arthur bellowed as he led his knight's forwards through the ever thickening bramble. Sir Gwaine and Mordred were by his side, their arms extended towards the ground as they gestured the king to where they had first discovered the blood._

_"This was when we had heard the noise" Percival commented as he stepped forwards closer to his king. _

_"And I take It you decided to split up at this point?" Gwen asked as she also made her way to the front. The Queen was adorned in rich furs and tight leathers, her hair tied back in a bun as two tendrils hung down framing her angelic features. Bringing himself forth from his reverie Mordred nodded in return._

_"Yes, we fanned outwards but each found nothing-" Mordred stated, Arthur nodded deep in thought; his eyes suddenly narrowing as he began to slowly climb through the bramble in the direction that Mordred had passed the other day._

_"This was the direction Mordred scouted in Arthur-" Gwaine tried to interrupt the king however Arthur continued fourth. With worry and guilt continuing to eat away at his blackened heart the young druid knight stumbled forwards quickly to catch up with the others. _

_"There was nothing this way-" Mordred murmured, "Only a few ruins-"_

_"Ruins?" Leon suddenly quipped as his head reeled in the druid direction, his eyes narrowing considerably. "You never mentioned the discovery of ruins to us?"_

_"It wasn't important-" Mordred noted back as calmly as he could, one of his eyes still trained on the disappearing shadow of his king and Gwaine. "They held no importance at the time, there was no need to bring them to your attention when more pressing matters were at hand"_

_Nodding with the answer Leon smiled and clasped Mordred shoulder, "Don't worry Mordred-" The blonde knight bit back at his tongue as he forced his eyes away for a moment, "We are all secretly worrying for Merlin- It's okay to be afraid, as long as it is not in your adversary's eyes"_

_Mordred forced a relieved smile on his face as he stepped backwards and allowed Leon to pass through. Sighing the druid turned away as he brought his hands through his hair slowly, surprised to find a sheen layer of sweat covering his brow. It had seemed that the knight had passed his anxiousness and guilt off as a fear, a fear for a man's life he had condemned._

_"MORDRED!"_

_Wide eyed Mordred's fears quickly returned as he slowly turned around, running through the thick brambles the young man fell forwards into the clearing which held the crumbling tower. Spotting the rest of the patrol the druid wandered forwards slowly, his eyes taking note of the fallen crumbling stone around them. "Arthur?" Mordred replied honestly as he wandered forwards,_

_However as soon as he was an arms width away from his king the knight instantly regretted even returning to his side. A fiery storm of anger rose and boiled beneath the Arthur's blue eyes as he stared accusingly at the younger knight; in his hand was the clenched up bloodied neckerchief which belonged to the missing servant. Gasping Mordred suddenly became aware of a tight grip around his throat, Arthur's leather clad hand tightening with ever second as he watched the druid gasp for breath under his power._

_"Liar" Arthur growled as he glanced from the neckerchief and then back to his knight, "You lied-"_

_"I-" Mordred gasped as he felt his mouth begin to dry out, "I- didn't-"_

_"He was here-" Arthur continued as his grip tightened, "Here and you didn't bother to try and save him"_

_"no-" Mordred gasped as he glanced around for aid from the knight's, however instead of faces of worry and torn allegiance he was met by the condemning looks from his friends. Gwen's angelic face had turned sour as she allowed a free tear to stroll down her cheek._

_"Liar" Gwaine muttered as the others also agreed. _

_Releasing his hold Arthur pushed the druid knight to the ground as he watched him writhe in pain, "I-I did it for you Arthur-" Mordred gasped as his eyes stung and tears began to rise, "It was a trap- If I had told you sooner-"_

_"No-" Arthur stated as he raised his hand upwards silencing them all, "You have had your chance to speak Mordred, but instead you chose to ignore it-"_

_Mordred opened his mouth to try again however found no words come to his aid as he sat at Arthur's mercy, "Arthur-"_

_"I hereby sentence you to death" Arthur began as he dropped his hand and stared at the neckerchief, "For the Murder of Merlin-"_

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Mordred shouted as he sat bolt upright; With a flash of gold the mirrors which hung the walls of his chambers shattered outwards, the shard falling to the ground with a loud clatter which filled the air. Scrambling upwards the loose linen sheet's tangled around Mordred's legs as he panted in the large bed he was in. Gasping he ran his hands through his tight brown curly hair, His hands shaking as he tried to control his magic after its sudden outburst.

"I…" Mordred muttered to himself as he wiped away his watery eyes, "I did it for the king-"

Suddenly with a jangle of iron and a thudding knock at his wooden doors the knight sat straighter as the door opened without waiting to be called. Strolling inwards walked the king, his armour already adorning his body as he pulled a hand through his hair. "Mordred-" Arthur stated before noticing the mess of his most aspiring knights room. "You- er-"

"Sorry sire-" Mordred exclaimed as he threw his legs over his bedside and scrambled for the dresser, grabbing a fistful of his uniform the young man dived behind the shade as he began to dress himself for the days attire. By the amount of light swimming through the stained glass window he could tell Arthur was planning on leaving soon.

"What happened?" Arthur asked as his voice pitch rose dramatically, "It looks like Merlin's been in here-"

Forcing a laugh Mordred quickly rattled his brain for a liable excuse which drew away from his magic, "Yes sire- No- It was the wind-"

"The wind?" Arthur questioned as he wandered forwards and picked up one of the shards of the mirror, his eyes narrowing as he stared at his reflection.

"Yes-" Mordred repeated as he finally pulled his tunic over his head and stepped away from the shade, "-Sire- Uh, It was strong last night and blew the mirror off the wall-"

"And it shattered?" Arthur questioned as his head turned and tilted towards the wall, "And the Mirror is still on the wall?"

"Yes- I- Placed it back on the wall-" Mordred quickly lied, his cheeks flushing as he instantly regretted saying so.

"Okay-" Arthur raised an eyebrow. Luckily however the king subsided pushing for answers and instead turned back to the knight, gesturing him over to the small oak table which sat to the side of the room. Placing down a parchment Arthur stared at the map before them, Mordred joining him once he had navigated the shards of mirror in barefoot.

"Is this the plan for today sire?" Mordred asked as he stared down at the map, instantly recognising it-

"Yes- There are to be 5 patrol groups, 4 of which will be searching the surrounding areas of the castle while our patrol group shall be scouting the area where you had found Merlin before-" Arthur stated in a commanding tone, Mordred nodded before his eyebrow picked upwards.

"Sire this is a well justified plan but- why are you telling me this?" Mordred asked as he stared at the king in confusion. Smiling Arthur placed a comforting hand on the younger knight's shoulder.

"Because Mordred, you shall be leading our patrol-" Arthur stated as he squeezed the man's shoulder, "You are going to lead us back to the dollop-head" , Mordred felt another wave of guilt crash into his being as he nodded slowly. Arthur's face had lightened with worry, openly showing the younger knight of his true feeling's at the moment. Taking Arthur's own should under his grip, Mordred squeezed it once catching the king's attention once more.

"Don't worry Arthur-" Mordred whispered, forgetting the man's title for the first time in his serving. "We will find him- I promise"

Arthur nodded slowly as his glassy eyes slid behind his powerful façade, "I hope so, for his sake- You know Mordred, I don't think I've never thanked Merlin-"

"I'm sure you have sire-" Mordred stated as he stepped away slightly, His eyes lightening as he smiled,

"No- Not properly" The king muttered as his hand fell to his side and stared off into oblivion, "I don't think he knows how grateful I really am-"

"Arthur-" Mordred interrupted, the mood proving too much for him to take. With guilt hanging like a lead weight in his heart the younger man began to guide the king towards the oak door slightly, "I think he knows-"

Nodding Arthur shook his head as he returned to his normal persona, a cocky smile filling his features as he shook the younger knight's hand his thanks. Wiping away the sweat from his hands Mordred took the King's grasp, returning the gesture.

"Oh and Mordred-" Arthur stated as he turned for the door, his eyes narrowing down on the poorly dressed Mordred before him. "Don't you dare utter a word of this to Merlin-"

"I won't sire-" Mordred smiled, "When we find him I can assure you I will imply the opposite-"

Laughing Arthur shut the door closed behind him, leaving Mordred alone in his chambers once more. Alone and filled with one thought echoing in his head.

_"Liar"_

* * *

**_a/n- Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review because they really help me out in seeing whether you guys are enjoying the plot line._**

**_On another note this is probably going to be the last story I finish before I completely quit writing, so thanks for all the support for my stories and I hope you enjoy! THANKYOU :)_**


End file.
